


Between Heaven and Hell

by TheHiddenMemory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Lucifer Stay Good Devil, Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, Episode: s02e01 Everything’s Coming Up Lucifer, Episode: s02e07 My Little Monkey, Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus, Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Episode: s05e03 Diablo, F/M, Gen, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer/Chloe first kiss, Lucifer/Chloe hug, Lucifer’s scars, POV Chloe, POV Lucifer, Post-Episode: s05e06 Blueballz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMemory/pseuds/TheHiddenMemory
Summary: A collection of random standalone drabbles. Mostly Lucifer/Chloe.Index:1) 2x01 Chloe makes a decision regarding the vial of Lucifer’s blood2) 1x02 Chloe witnesses something that’s the stuff of nightmares3) A monologue from God4) 3x24 Chloe sees Lucifer’s Devil face.5) In which Lucifer is not oblivious.6) 1x04 Chloe sees Lucifer’s scars7) 2x07 Lucifer/Chloe hug8) 2x11 Lucifer/Chloe first kiss9) 5x03 Lucifer/Chloe reunion10) Post 5x06 Blueballz. Lucifer's not too happy to learn there was a kiss involved in Chloe's first unfortunate encounter with his twin.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An ongoing collection of random standalone drabbles. Written and posted as they come to me, so will bounce around in timelines, characters, etc. depending on where my muse takes me. Will provide episode tags if appropriate.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own. Just borrowing. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title: **Decision

 **Episode tag (s):** 2x01 Everything's Coming Up Lucifer

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 123

* * *

Chloe sees.

That elusive, undefinable _something_ surrounding Lucifer.

Something fundamental.

Something incomprehensible.

It exists just as much as it doesn't.

Just as she refuses the lunacy of a man who speaks in metaphors of the deranged, this, too, is far beyond elucidation.

It follows him.

It follows her.

Hovering.

It shakes her.

It shakes her because she sees, even when she does not.

Chloe's fingers close around the vial of blood. Lucifer's blood. The decision is suddenly easy. Perhaps it's because she knows she's not prepared. Perhaps it's because she knows she never will be. Or perhaps it's because she knows she has something with Lucifer. Something precious. Something she cannot bear to lose.

Chloe tosses the vial into the trash with conviction.


	2. The Stuff of Nightmares

**Title:** The Stuff of Nightmares

 **Episode tag (s):** 1x02 Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe

 **Word count:** 146

* * *

Chloe has borne witness to many things the stuff of nightmares—many _many_ things.

None like this.

None that send infinite chills down her back and crawling beneath her skin. None that rattle her bones so deeply her hands begin to shake.

The man behind the glass lurches at her and it's his eyes more than anything else, wild and blazing and so deeply disturbed, utterly consumed by an unforeseen terror of the likes she can't begin to fathom.

"He's the devil! He's the devil!"

Blood fans outward in dark red streaks as the man repeatedly slams his head against the glass.

It might be the man's utter conviction, the shocking lucidity within the insanity, or it might be the chilling glimpse at the mere possibility of the paranormal—of true _evil_ —but for an instant Chloe thinks she knows true terror.

_He's just a man._


	3. Birth of Lucifer

**Title:** Birth of Lucifer

 **Episode tag (s):** none

 **Characters/Pairings:** God, Lucifer

 **Word count:** 722

* * *

If you asked me to tell you of each of my children in turn, that is, my firstborns; my angels of divinity, I'd tell you of Samael last, but before you pass judgment allow me to explain. Understand this is no claim to favoritism, but rather a deference in the knowledge that Samael, of all my children, is the most easily misunderstood, and I'd rather have ample time to speak with particular care, so that you may not make the same mistakes as I have. That is, so that you may not be too quick to judge and condemn where he is concerned, as I myself am guilty of such trespasses, and it is no secret that he and I don't often see eye to eye.

Before I tell you of Samael it will be wise to first explain that my firstborn children, my angels of divinity, are gifted in ways unlike that of my human creations, born to serve along side me, and if one wants to better understand each of them they should look no further than their divine gifts, the likes of which are entirely singular to them, and to which I have only played a small part, despite what they themselves may believe. You see, while the very capacity for their gifts may have originated at my behest, the form in which they take, while not specifically chosen at _their_ behest, are a manifestation of them and them alone. That is, their divine gifts are a reflection of their very nature; their strengths, their weaknesses—a reflection of everything they are.

And so, knowing this, it should come as no surprise that Samael, who's gifts take the form of the unwavering and unassailable ability to elicit one's deepest desires, possesses an unrivalled passion for everything and anything above all else. Much of Heaven, where he sojourned his childhood, both adored, revered, and perhaps even feared, by his siblings, has been shaped by his light, his energy, his desire to live with a brilliancy to surpass all others. Indeed, with this passion for all things comes a willfulness I could not have anticipated.

Such as it was, Samael's passion came at a price that became too difficult to ignore. He was no longer content to serve me as intended and sought complete and utter freedom, to an end of which I could not give.

And to that end, I think you know what comes next.

You may think my decision to cast Samael out of Heaven and into Hell was merely a precipitous act of steep punishment. You'd be wrong, but I don't suppose you'll think any better of me, knowing this, because my supplemental reasoning was admittedly quite selfish. I implore you to remember, however, that sometimes one has to make sacrifices, and rest assured this was one of those times, though I'm not immensely proud of it, it's true. You see, the job to which I banished Samael is one to which few are suitable, and to send those ill-equipped would be vastly inadvisable. Hell is, after all, a dreadful but necessary place, and to send someone unable to withstand such evil without succumbing to its very whims oneself, would result in catastrophic consequence, please understand. And so, think less of me if you will, but who better to send, who better equipped to resist such evil, than Samael, one of brightness and passion and willfulness to rival all others?

Of course, while I wasn't wrong in this regard, and Samael has since re-shaped Hell, just as he has Heaven, for the better in ways I could never have anticipated, what I didn't account for was his relentless propensity for _life,_ and while I may not agree with his views, I can wholeheartedly admire this above all.

It is with this realization that I finally understand.

Samael, my light bringer, pilgrimer of Heaven and Hell alike, and angel of fortitude, born to serve me no longer.

And so is the birth of Lucifer. Lucifer, not of Heaven or Hell, but somewhere in between, bearing the ardent light of Heaven, and the fortitude of Hell. And, perhaps, despite—and maybe _because_ of any misgivings, Lucifer, my beloved son, you have now landed precisely where you belong, for Earth and humanity are, after all, my greatest creations.


	4. It’s All True

**Title:** It's All True

 **Episode tag (s):** 3x24 A Devil of My Word

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe, Lucifer

 **Word count:** 125

* * *

Chloe can't move.

She can't think.

She can't breathe.

Her lungs have frozen.

She can't feel any part of her body in a way that makes sense.

The world hasn't so much as turned upside down as it has exploded, into millions of tiny, nonsensical pieces. Everything that makes sense is gone. Gone. There's a terror in that. A terror far beyond that of the grisly face before her, far beyond anything at all.

_It's all true._

"Detective?"

Chloe's universe is spiralling, and nothing is more terrifying, more horrifying.

She doesn't see. Not now.

Later, she'll recall.

Later she'll recall the glimpse of his face—not the grisly one but that of _her_ Lucifer—just before he nods once, and then turns and walks away.


	5. Oblivious Extraordinaire

**Title:** Oblivious Extraordinaire

 **Episode tag (s):** none

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 106

* * *

"Detective, are you all right?"

Chloe's eyes snapped up from the case files spread out on her desk and met Lucifer's dark gaze. A few seconds ago, he'd been busy having a one-sided conversation on the indignities of real police work, and the abrupt change threw her.

The truth was, this particular case rattled her more than she'd been letting on—or at least, more than she'd thought she'd been letting on. She'd succeeded relatively well in concealing it from everyone else today. Until now.

Lucifer stared at her expectantly.

More of the contrary enigma that was Lucifer Morningstar. Obliviousness extraordinaire. Except when he wasn't.


	6. Childhood Ghosts

**Title:** Childhood Ghosts

 **Episode tag (s):** 1x04 Manly Whatnots

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 193

* * *

Despite Lucifer's overabundance of self-poise, any—even relatively tame—displays of the emotional touchy-feely variety tended to evoke an awkwardness and evasiveness from him that made Chloe truly question the nature of his childhood. She'd seen enough to discern his discomfort around such displays wasn't from inherent temperament or from lack of sentience, but rather because such displays were clearly foreign to him, and recognizing what this suggested about his childhood brought about an unexpected tightening in Chloe's chest.

Still, Chloe wasn't prepared for the sight of the scars on Lucifer's back. Nor was she prepared for his reaction when she attempted to lay tangible claim to the heinous sight.

In one lightening-fast movement he whipped around and caught her arm in a grip that for a split second Chloe felt as if might crush her arm. Seeming to realize this—but with obvious effort—he reined in the strength of his grip, and the heat of his gaze.

"Don't, please."

There was a torment there, raw and jagged and deep, and Chloe realized then that she might never fully grasp the extent of the damage that was Lucifer's childhood.


	7. It's Real

**Title:** It's Real

 **Episode tag (s):** 2x07 My Little Monkey

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 118

* * *

" _What I'm trying to say is...I think he would be proud of you._

" _My apologies, Detective, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

" _No, no."_

" _Then why are you...crying?"_

" _Just...shut up."_

Chloe was pretty sure she was just as startled with herself as Lucifer when she suddenly vaulted herself at him.

She pressed her cheek against his suit jacket, her arms tight around his waist. He smelled clean—soap and aftershave. It took a moment, because it was _Lucifer_ , after all, but then his arms settled her securely to him, fitting her head beneath his chin.

And there it was. It was impossible now to deny it. Working cases with him, it was easy to pretend it didn't exist, but now, with her arms wrapped around him and his around her, there was no more denying it. It was ridiculous and dangerous and reckless, but it was there. It was real. Chloe felt it.


	8. Perplexity

**Title:** Perplexity

 **Episode tag (s):** 2x11 Stewardess Interruptus

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 547

* * *

Lucifer doesn't understand. He doesn't understand at all, and this in itself, is even more perplexing. After all, just about anyone can attest to his vast experience with the ladies. Lucifer can categorize them into one of four categories. The first and second, which make up about ninety-nine percent of the female population, let's be honest, find him exceedingly attractive, and this is _before_ he has unleashed any of his divine charm. Those in this vast majority can then be broken into those of the uncomplicated sort, who are more than happy to casually engage in their desires and whom he need only unleash his divine charm to further enhance their experience, and those of the more complicated sort who may initially resist—or on _very_ rare occasion decline—their desires and whom may merely require a little extra nudge to give in to such desires. The third and fourth, and immensely _minuscule_ , remaining portion of the population, who, clearly, by some unfortunate glitch in their brain, don't find him attractive, can also be broken into those of the uncomplicated sort, who are more than happy to casually engage in their desires once he's temporarily assumed the form of said desires by a full on unleashing of his charms, and those of the complicated sort, whom, in truth, he rarely decides are worth the effort.

And then there's Chloe. Chloe, who, for some unforeseen reason, fits into _none_ of these four categories. Not only does she appear to be immune to his divine charms, but she also seems to possess the uncanny ability to confuse the _Hell_ out of him—something of which, Lucifer might add, is devilishly hard to do, given that he is in fact _The Devil_. Joking aside, Lucifer hasn't been able to decipher Chloe on the most basic of levels. That is, he has thus far been unable to determine with any degree of certainty whether, divine immunity aside, she falls into the ninety-nine percent of the female population that finds him irresistible even without an unleash of his divine charms, or whether she by some unfortunate chance is immune to _both_ his non-divine _and_ divine assets. The latter seems unlikely, and Lucifer _has_ witnessed on certain occasion telltale signs that she's _not_ immune to his charms of the non-divine variety, but then there are other times where she appears unaffected by him at all.

And for all this, Lucifer has never been more confused, more perplexed, than he is now. Now, when, after all he's just said, all he's just explained to her, all he's just told her of him being unworthy, she is leaning up to kiss him anyway.

The perplexity of the situation is of the likes Lucifer has never experienced. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why she's chosen to kiss him, despite everything he's said, despite not having unleashed _any_ of his charms, divine or otherwise. He doesn't understand how it's making him _feel,_ or rather, how _much_ it's making him feel, because it's hesitant and soft and slow and everything a masterful kiss shouldn't be—he should know—so why is it that thousands upon thousands of masterful kisses have never come close to this? How is it that this one is infinitely sweeter and precious and pure?

Lucifer doesn't know. Lucifer doesn't understand at all.


	9. Unchanged

**Title:** Unchanged

 **Episode tag (s):** 5x03 Diablo

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 191

* * *

" _It's really you._

_How?"_

" _It's a funny story actually. So there I was, in Hell—"_

Chloe was throwing her arms around him before she had even thought to move. A burst of air escaped her lungs and her eyes began to water.

Because there it was.

All of it.

All of what should be and none of what shouldn't.

All of it.

Familiar and precious and _unchanged_.

First, the customary few beats of non-reaction, of his stilted surprise at the physical display not tied to another meaningless sexual encounter. Then his tentativeness at such a recognition—the kind that never failed to scrape tiny pieces from Chloe's heart each and every time—maybe more so this time. And lastly, the painstaking attention and intensity with which he finally reciprocated, enclosing her securely between his arms and large frame.

There was a pulsing, aching rawness filling Chloe's chest so rapidly that she felt shaky with it.

 _This_ was her Lucifer.

The effortless charm. The incongruous uncertainty in the wake of emotional intimacy. The artfully concealed but deep rooted compassion.

It was there. It was all there.

Chloe pressed her face into his warmth, into the clean scent of him.

There was no comparison. None at all.


	10. Jealous

**Title : **Jealous

 **Episode tag (s)/summary:** Post 5x06 Blueballz. Lucifer's not too happy to learn there was a kiss involved in Chloe's first unfortunate encounter with his twin.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Chloe/Lucifer

 **Word count:** 291

* * *

Chloe admits she could have taken a more tactful approach to the matter but the results are surprisingly pleasing.

"So anyway," she's saying, "after that it was—"

"Micheal kissed you."

The calm in Lucifer's tone is actually quite deadly-sounding.

"Well, it wasn't really—"

"Micheal _kissed_ you."

Okay, so she definitely admits to enjoying his reaction—just a little bit—to her recounting of her foray into unearthing Micheal's ruse. After all, he was the one to ask her how she'd seen through his twin's deception and start this conversation in the first place.

"Technically I kissed him," she corrects.

"Oh _much_ better," Lucifer says sardonically,

Chloe bites back a smile. "Lucifer, I thought he was you. You do kind of look alike, you know."

"Yes," Lucifer draws out the word with antagonistic menace, "quite the handsome devil, isn't he? I suppose you're going to tell me next that he—"

The impulse takes hold and Chloe's already pushing up from her seat on the sofa beside him and kissing him before consciously making the decision to do so. It's a hard, greedy kind of kiss.

His reaction is stronger than she expects; in the next instant he's locking her to him, proprietary-like, and his lips are ravenous and raw and primal as they lay claim to hers. It robs her entirely of breath and any and all thought.

Surprisingly pleasing indeed.

"See?" she finally manages to breathe shakily against his lips. "Not the same at all." She strokes at the hair at his nape. "But it is pretty cute that you're jealous."

Lucifer's head rears back. "Jealous?" he objects. "Of _Micheal?_ Don't be preposterous. I simply don't like the idea of...of—"

Chloe kisses him again to shut him up.


End file.
